In gaming, the use of progressives has been known as a way to stimulate interest for players inasmuch as large jackpots can be created. In a most basic form, a progressive includes a controller which is in communication with a number of gaming machines. The gaming machines may be in the same bank, in the same casino or in casinos across the country. The best known example is the “Megabucks®” multisite progressive offered by IGT of Reno, Nev. The “Megabucks®” setup includes stepper-type slot machines or video slot machines linked so that a percentage of each qualifying wager (usually a maximum bet is required) contributes to the progressive prize as well as toward the start-up or seed value for the next prize. The prize is won when a machine in the link displays the winning jackpot symbols as required. When the progressive prize is awarded, the progressive prize is re-set back to a start or seed value and the progressive accumulation begins anew.
The connection of gaming machines to a progressive requires a technician to connect or link the gaming machines. In most cases the gaming machines are similarly configured although their theme may be different. That is, the machines for the progressive links are clones with regards to their odds-to-jackpot and denomination. It has been known to connect different games to a common progressive such as disclosed in Tracy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,055 filed Jul. 2, 1991, issued May 26, 1992 and titled “Progressive Jackpot Gaming System Linking Gaming Machines With Different Hit Frequencies and Denominations” the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. In Tracy '055 a symbol combination is required to trigger the jackpot. Such systems and Megabucks® as well are often referred to as symbol-based progressives since the player must obtain the winning symbol combination.
Mystery progressives are known as well. Once such arrangement is disclosed in Acres et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,961 the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference. In this patent the progressive is awarded not based upon symbol combination but upon the bonus pool reaching a “turn-on” level. Hence the award to a player is a mystery.
A drawback of prior progressives is that the connection of the gaming machines requires the technician to correctly configure the gaming machines and their link. Incorrect configuration by connecting a gaming machine having incompatible operational characteristics can mean that a particular gaming machine will have greater odds of hitting the jackpot than others, that a particular gaming machine will not share in building the progressive prize as designed, e.g. too little or too great of a contribution or that a particular gaming machine may be more or less likely to win a mystery. It has been known to mis-configure a link resulting in a loss to the casino or the player.
It would be advantageous to provide a device. System and method where configuration is to a degree fool proof for the technician.
It would also be advantageous to provide a level of security required before a technician can attempt to configure a progressive link between gaming machines to avoid improper configurations or detect unauthorized alterations in the link.